1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical appliance, and more particularly to a process of controlling an operation of an electric kettle.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional electric kettle is useful in our daily life, and brings us lots of conveniences. The conventional electric kettle generally incorporates with a simple controlling process for controlling the boiling point of the water, for cutting off the power when the water in the electric kettle is evaporated, and for keeping the water at a predetermined temperature. However, such controlling process has a major drawback that the process fails to accurately control the temperature of the water.